A wireless charger refers to equipment that uses an electromagnetic wave induction principle to charge, a transmitting end of the wireless charger is provided with a transmitting coil, and a receiving end of an electric appliance is provided with a receiving coil. The current wireless charger is mainly divided into two types: a straight-type wireless charger and a bracket-type wireless charger. The electronic equipment is placed flatly when the straight-type wireless charger is charged, so that it is unable to be convenient to watch the mobile phone, and it is unstable to position the mobile phone while charging, which is not conducive to charging in a vehicle-mounted state or other moving states.
The bracket-type wireless charger is commonly composed of a box body and a transmitting plate, a transmitting coil is arranged in the transmitting plate, and an electronic equipment positioning structure is arranged on the box body. The existing bracket-type wireless charger is also divided into two types: one is a fixed structure type bracket, which is only for the electronic equipment with single specification, is in a fixed charging placing state, and does not adapt to the electronic equipment with other specifications; the other is a joint positioning structure type bracket, a positioning structure is pulled out by the existing wireless charger, in a mode of engaging a gear with racks, or a positioning structure is adjusted by fixing a blocking position, the structure is more complicated, and it is unable to conveniently and quickly adjust the position of the transmitting plate, so as to adapt to the position of the receiving coil of the electronic equipment with different specifications, the charging efficiency is not affected, and it is even unable to charge if the joint positioning is not adapted.
Therefore, how to design a bracket-type wireless charger having a simple structure and capable of conveniently adjusting the position of the transmitting plate is a technical problem that urgently needs to be addressed.